Last Stand
Last Stand is a Tier 3 perk'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Before being a perk, it was an ability available to severely wounded AI in singleplayer, first seen in Call of Duty 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare If a player receives damage which would normally kill them, they will drop onto their back and take out their pistol (unless they already had their pistol out) with max ammo. He won't be able to move, switch to their Primary Weapon, plant C4s/Claymores, use an RPG-7 or throw grenades. The player can only rotate on the spot, fire their pistol, aim down the sights, knife and use killstreaks. Headshots, direct grenade impacts, the knife and explosions will cancel out Last Stand, resulting in an instant kill. The pistol a player uses in Last Stand is the pistol that was selected as the sidearm; players with the Overkill perk or who have switched their pistols in game for a second primary weapon will use the standard M9 pistol when put into Last Stand. The player will also have maximum ammunition and a full magazine in the pistol, regardless of whether the pistol's magazine was empty or not prior to going into Last Stand. In addition, if a player is put into Last Stand while cooking a grenade, the player will still be able to throw it. Players can also detonate any deployed C4 while in Last Stand by double-tapping the action button. Last Stand will end if the player takes a single hit from an opposing player (or any player if in Hardcore mode), after 10 seconds has elapsed since the player was put in Last Stand, or if the player ends it his/herself by holding the use key (called the "Coward's Way Out"); this does not result in a suicide. Players holding a grenade when put into Last Stand mode can commit suicide by holding on to it, preventing the enemy who shot them from getting a kill without the death counting as a suicide. Also, players that were holding on to flash or stun grenades at the time they were put into Last Stand will automatically throw the grenade. Any kills a player achieves while in Last Stand will count double towards their earned XP, though the extra points only count towards match bonus and are not factored into the displayed individual score or the team's score. For instance, in normal Team Deathmatch, a player getting a Last Stand kill will receive 10 points as match bonus in addition to 10 points for the kill that's counted on his and the team's score. This applies for any kill the player makes while they are in Last Stand; for instance if the player throws a grenade, gets put in Last Stand before the grenade explodes, and then that grenade kills an enemy player, the last stand player will receive the bonus points. A player put into Last Stand mode becomes temporarily invincible during the transition into Last Stand. This accounts for players who survive nearby grenades and bullet shots when put into Last Stand. Hits against a player in invulnerability mode register as normal shots on the firing player's screen. Last Stand is also one of the most irritating perks for enemy players because of the vulnerability of the person in Last Stand. It is quite common for a friendly player to "kill steal", to shoot the person in Last Stand, therefore taking the kill for themselves. Some players use Last Stand in conjunction with a modded controller and a Desert Eagle to get multiple kills while in Last Stand, though it is rare. Old School Mode Last Stand is one of the 6 perks available in Old School Free-for-all. *Ambush-In the destroyed building at the northern end of the map, behind the Desert Eagle. *Showdown-Along the small corridor to the western half of the map, near the W1200 and the M67 Grenade. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the mission End game, a wounded Shadow Company soldier near the crashed Pave Low is seen performing a similar Last Stand action; attempting to fire his empty pistol at Soap. Special Ops In cooperative teamplay, players go into Last Stand when they absorb too much damage. One player receives the message "Teammate Down" and a timer that decreases; the default time goes down depending on the difficulty. The other player will crawl around and use his pistol/ knife unless he is attacked again; this essentially takes his weapons away so all he can do is move. This version of Last Stand is similar to World at War's Second Chance perk. Multiplayer Last Stand is mostly the same as in the Call of Duty 4, but the player can crawl slowly now. Twenty kills in Last Stand are required to upgrade to the pro version of the perk which allows the player to use equipment while in Last Stand, such as a primary grenade, this allows the player to essentially commit suicide by cooking a frag/C4 or even throwing a stun grenade/flashbang in front of them, or planting a claymore which would deny the opposing team of points. This is not to be confused with the deathstreak Final Stand, which is activated after the player dies four times in a row (3 times with Hardline Pro) which is virtually the same as Last Stand Pro except the player can stand back up after a period of time, has a slightly higher amount of health and that the player can use all his or her weapons. Similar to the Call of Duty 4 version, if the player has any Handgun or the M93 Raffica machine pistol on them when they are put into last stand, it will be their weapon. This means Akimbo may be suited for those using this perk for quick kills at close range, however this becomes less useful at longer ranges. Also similar to Call of Duty 4, the player will pull out an M9 with no attachments if the player's secondary weapon is anything other than a handgun or M93. Last Stand is unlocked at level 41. A popular tactic with Last Stand Pro to prevent the other team from winning in a Team Deathmatch is to commit suicide via equipment/flash/stun grenades to prevent the other team from getting the winning point, or for any points at all. If the player does not have Last Stand Pro, another way to commit suicide to stop the other team from scoring in Team Deathmatch is to crawl in front of a claymore that he has planted. Once the player is in front of it, shoot the claymore. Keep in mind, the player's claymore needs to be fairly close in order for him to shoot it in time. Semtex works too, but the player also has to be very close. If the player does not have any explosive equipment, use the environment (I.e. cars and explosive barrels). A player can also crawl over a ledge and fall to their death, or into a radioactive zone, but this would depend on the player being very close to these areas when they were downed. When using a class with Last Stand/ One Man Army, if the player is currently changing their class using One Man Army but is shot into Last Stand they will not pull out their M9 but instead continue to change class. When the change is complete they will be allowed to use the primary weapon of the class they switched to and its equipment (with pro). This can be very advantageous if the player is shot down behind cover and allowed to change allowing them to use the perk much like Final Stand. While in this glitched Last Stand all kills still count toward the perk, the 10 second life span and low health still apply. If the player is carrying a care package marker when put into last stand he will switch to the handgun/M93 Raffica and then immediately switch to his primary weapon. Kills with the player's primary still count towards Last Stand Pro. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Last Stand appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is called Last Stand like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 instead of Second Chance like in the Console and PC versions of Call Of Duty: Black Ops. It is similar to the version in Call of Duty 4, the player can only use their Pistol, Knife and Throwing Knife(s), though sometimes if extremely lucky, the player can use the primary weapon they were equipped with. The player can also only turn 180 degrees, cannot move and can only be revived from Last Stand in Zombie Mode by a team mate. In multiplayer, the player can use "Commit Suicide" similar to "Coward's Way Out" to cancel Last Stand. The pistol the player is given in Last Stand is either an Mk 22 Mod 0 (if the player is a US Soldier) or a Suppressed Makarov (if the player is a Russian or Cuban Soldier), The pistol is always a Mk 22 Mod 0 in Zombie Mode since the players are always US Soldiers. In Multiplayer, when a player goes into Last Stand their character will be in a crouched position and holding the wound. The character model will also be shaking more than usual. In Zombie mode, the character model will not do this. Instead he goes into a similar position to Last Stand/Second Chance on the console versions, lying on his back and looking up to aim with the pistol. The player also dies noticeable quicker in Last Stand in Zombie mode than in multiplayer, making Zombie mode on the DS even harder than it already was. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The ability makes minor appearances in the campaign mode, where certain enemies will resort to their pistol before dying in an attempt to kill the player. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Once again, Last Stand appears as a perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, retaining most of its qualities from Black Ops DS, Defiance's Last Stand makes a few tweaks to the original concept. The tweaks include: The player is no longer limited to a 180 degree turn and can turn a full 360, the player now uses an M9 pistol, and the player can no longer "Commit Suicide" to cut Last Stand short. The player will either have to wait to bleed out or to be killed. A rather strange glitch occurs if the player attempts to sprint while in Last Stand. In third person view the player is viewed as lying face down in a crumpled heap, it is possible that the perk was supposed to enable players crawling while in Last Stand, but no signs of movement are shown when doing this. Trivia *In singleplayer modes, enemies may sometimes get downed in a fashion similar to Last Stand. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Last Stand was originally going to be a Tier Two perk (shown by the perks red color in the image below and to the right). *Last Stand may be an allusion to the war movie Saving Private Ryan. In the final battle sequence, Captain Miller is shot and props himself up against a destroyed motorcycle, pulls out his M1911, and continues to fire at a upcoming Tiger tank. Captain Miller is in almost the same position as players in Last Stand, where he is holding the pistol with one hand and both his legs are spread out. Enemies in Single Player campaign and Special Ops who are in Last Stand will also fire at the rate Miller fired. *It is possible to get an assist with a knife when facing an enemy using Last Stand. The player must knife the player while they are making the transition to Last Stand (falling to the ground) and then if a teammate kills him, the player will be rewarded with an assist. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, if the player picks up a weapon at the instance of going into Last Stand that weapon will be usable in Last Stand. *In the first-person perspective of a player in Last Stand, the sidearm used is held by two hands, but in the third-person perspective for other players, the sidearm is held with one hand. *Unlike in Call of Duty 4, in the Modern Warfare 2 version of Last Stand the player cannot turn more than 180 degrees, after which turning becomes incredibly slow. *The player killing themselves with equipment while in Last Stand makes the player commit a suicide rather than crediting the enemy with the kill. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Akimbo Handguns can be used in Last Stand. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is possible to use the player's main weapon in Last Stand without using Final Stand. If the player is holding a Care Package marker, or has the Grenade Launcher or the Shotgun attachment selected for their current weapon, and is shot into Last Stand, they will switch to their primary weapon regardless of what weapon it is. *If the player throws equipment when using Akimbo Handguns in Last Stand, it will seem to fly from the player in third person. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2, if the player enters Last Stand while doing a melee attack, they will swap first to their primary weapon and then to their handgun after the melee animation finishes. This causes a significant delay in the player's ability to fire their weapon in Last Stand. *In Modern Warfare 2, if the player is shot into Last Stand while they earn a kill, the kill will count as from Last Stand. *Any kills with the default M9 used in Last Stand will count towards that handgun's weapon challenges. *If changing classes with One Man Army as the player enters Last Stand, when it finishes changing classes, they will pull out the primary weapon of the class they had been changing to. *In Modern Warfare 2, shooting an enemy in Last Stand with a headshot will give the "Execution" bonus. *If the player is in Final Stand, using One Man Army and changing to a Last Stand will allow kills to count towards Last Stand challenges. *In Defiance if the match has a weapons option e.g. rifles only, assault rifles only, etc, Last Stand can bypass this rule by the player dying and running back to the area they have died in; they will find the M9 pistol is available for use. However, there is a 50/ 50 chance the M9 will either be equipped or will simply disappear (or an enemy could simply steal it). References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Special Ops Chaos